Demons inside
by Archangel401
Summary: The sequel to Requiem for a memory. Continuing the story, she tries to battle the demon inside her. Will her newly found friend help her complete her quest? And what happened to Dzahlus? Will she understand his cause? All the answers lie within. Romance is centered for female readers. (yes even the lemon) Rated M. Violence, Lemons etc. OCxOC dw LoL chars are also important! REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1 Naturasci, Natureborn

Authorn notes: So here I am, back with another story. Trying hard to improve mah skillz and my jokes... Well, i'ts time to DU-DU-DU-NO. Lets get over with it or else more of these shitty jokes come. Read Requiem for a memory first, well i'ts recommended to read it or else you won't understand the plot fully. Ok no you won't understand shit.

Chapter 1 Naturasci, Natureborn

She stared, stared into the darkness, stared to what she's done. Falling to her knees, she grasped the grass and cried. "No..no...no I won't be like my father..." She stood up with new gained power and ultimately tried to do what her father did, run from her demons inside. She ran into the woods, where she was sure to hurt no more souls. She ran and wandered around in the woods, staring into the sky where the stars were shining upon her. A root was sticking out and she fell. Laying on the ground she didn't move, she didn't want to, she had no power, no will. If she'd die now, she wouldn't care, no she wouldn't care about anything, at that moment anything could be done to her and she wouldn't resist. So she just layed there without sleeping, just staring with a lifeless look.

The sun was already again above her head when she heard someone approaching, although she didn't care. She was lifeless, her friends all left her for what her father did, she couldn't go anywhere without everybody feeling disgust about her presence, she was just ruined. "Hey, uhm..are you okay?" The voice was a light (with that i mean pitched above average) but cold female voice, but still it had a soothing effect. She started to approach her. She felt her pulse and heard her breath. "Hmm, maybe unconscious." She grabbed her and turned her to her back, where she realised she was awake. What Nikie saw was a beautifull woman, light blonde hair, almost shining, cut short, almost resembling Riven's hair. Blue eyes and wonderfull face contures. Not a single impurity on her skin, if you ignore the fact that she was a bit dirty in her face. Slender but strong looking body, wearing a white hoodie and a jacket in light brown, similar to Katarina's but acting like a jacket, not for fashion. She was wearing a black belt over her chest, over her waist, and a few over her legs. The pants she wore were just as white as her hoodie. Her facial expression was cold and serious, it was a different feel to what you expect her personality to be, as you might expect a Lux with this appearance.

"Woah, you're awake!" She looked at Nikie with an angry face until she saw her lifeless facial expression. Her black iris just stared into her soul. Her futuristic armor made her wonder where she's from. Long black-red hair that got a taint of violet at the tip, mixed with the slight tan of her skin gave her a foreign feel. Although how she looked she looked perfect to her, she was wondering why she'd look so "overly perfect" just like her no impurity in her skin, he facial contures, in anything, no a single flaw.

She kneeled down to her. "Would you stop staring at me like that?" Nikie turned her head slightly and looked to the sky. Her soulless appearance of a such perfect woman made her worried more than she likes. "Sorry I didn't...Please give me an expression, a sign that something is still in that beatifull shell of yours." -What did i just say?- She thought to herselft, though she achieved the goal, her attention. "I'm sorry...I just, you wouldn't understand." "Hmm, Well I'm pretty sure I do." -Oh god now i really need to listen to her problems?...Ok it does kinda interest me-. "Please, just move on...I don't want to end up hurting you." Finally she gave a facial expression, she was worried. "Hah, hurt me? It's gonna take more than a soulless look to hurt me." "You don't understand...I have a demon inside me." The womans facial expression changed from cold to interested. "A demon? Well, we all got demons inside us don't we?" "Yes...but this one is a real demon..." "Hmph, stand up and I'll show you something." She reached her hand to Nikie. "My name is Saerun." She grabbed her and and said. "My name's Nikie." She stood up. "Now watch." Saerun concentrated and suddenly dissapeared to smoke. A soon as the smoke was gone she was a wolf, not some wolf (not a werewolf, a wolf) a big one. More like a monster. She howled and starte turning invisble. "What the..." suddenly she reappeared and as fast as she was back she charging at an insane speed, she bit the air infront of an animal, but the slash of the bite could be seen in the air and the animal took a major slash through its side. More smaller bites followed. And after 3 bites she bit with a roar and multiple slashes completely ripped apart the helpless animal. She dissapeared into smoke again and she stood there as a human. Blood was spilling out of her mouth and she cleaned her mouth with her hands and had a manic smile on her. "Talk about demons." "Wow that was...something different." "So what is your uhm 'demon'?" "I can't release it now. I don't know how to summon it, it just comes when it's needed." "Hmph, how boring." Her interested look faded into her cold face again. -Theres something about her...something that makes me feel attracted. But I can't figure out what!- "But theres something else I can do..." Now she started to smile like a manic. Like a mirror to Saerun. -Woah.- She thought to herself. Nickie's chaosfire wings emerged. "Holy..." Now Nickie just wanted to show off her skills, including chaosfire shell that obliterated a large area of the forest. "Alright that was really unnecessary...you just killed all the helpless anymals here!" "Oh, I'm so sorry..I.." Her face turned back to the scared and worried look. Saerun noticed that change of expression. -A demon inside huh..- "It's okay, but you know I see something in you, and I think that might be myself before I learned to control my rage..." She did something unexpected, she hugged Nikie. Nikie was in a complete shock of the hug from such a woman. She released the hug and said. "Well, my real name is actually Naturasci, it means Natureborn, my master gave it to me." "Your master?" "Yes, I never saw my parents, He raised me and taught me how to control the...demon inside you." "I see.." "Hey, where do you live?." Saerun asked. "I don't really have a home, I'm just living in the house of the godess of the moon, Diana." "Wow you got the honor to live with a godess. You know I'm taking an interest in you. How about you live with me, and I'll try to teach you how to control your inner demons." "L-Live by you?" All kinds of crazy thoughts ran through her head. She shook her head to get them out, fruitlessly. -...must be in the family...- "I'm not so sure." "Well I am, and you don't want to hurt anybody right? So you better come with me." "But I don't want to end up being a pain or even hurt you." "Trust me you won't. Look don't think any further because the choice if yes or no is just an illusion, you'll come either way." "...You're right." " So let's go."

They went to Ionia. On the way to Saerun's house, they encountered some...trouble, and worst of all, at night time... Nikie heared a whisper. "Danger incoming...and stay away from the light if you release us." "Nngh" Nikie held her head. "What's wrong?" "Demons...we are in danger they said." "What do you mean?" Several ninjas appeared around them. "Nikie Archangel! You journey ends here, we must slay you, daughter of evil, or else another calamity awaits!" "USE US!" The demons commanded with their signature call. A dark aura started surrounding Nikie. "Stand back Saerun..." Her voice changed to demonic. -This will get interesting.- The tendrils started emiting from her and she started slaughtering the enemies around her. After feasting on their hearts, the demons dissapeared. "Are you okay Nikie?" "No..." "...that demon made things just a whole lot harder." Nikie looked at Saerun. She was bleeding "You're hurt!" "Yeah, one of your tendrils attacked me but I handled it. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Tears started falling from her and she hugged Saerun. -What the...damn she is such a wreck. I hope I can help her..- She started with giving in to the embrace. Nikie dug her face into her shoulder. Saerun hesitated but then started to caress the back of her head. "It's...all ok..." Nikie suddenly broke the embrace and looked to the ground. "S-sorry my feeling just took over and-." She shook her head and started to blush a bit. "It's okay, your...emotional state is...very shit." -Did she just blush..? Oh, I see where this is going.-.

They finally gotten to her house in a city. "Here we are, home sweet home." She unlocked the door and they entered. Saerun showed her all the rooms and the place where she could place her things. "Well...theres only one bedroom so...we're sleeping in the same bed." -That's just perfect...well maybe it's not such a bad time to have a 'companion'...?-. "I'm...sleeping with you?" She made a surprised expression. "What, do you want to sleep on the ground?" "No, just, ah forget it." She looked at her with her cold face and said. "Those are your thoughts, not mine." And she made a teasing grin. "Uhh.." She felt ashamed now, so she blushed. -Goddamnit, looks like my worries are getting real. And why are my blushes so fucking visible!-. Saerun changed clothes to her sleeping wear. It consisted of a large hoodie and panties, nothing else. Nikie was just staring at her while she was changing clothes. "Ahem, never saw a woman before or what?" She said with an annoyed face. Nikie abruptly looked away. "I didn't expect you to have so much, let's say tolerance..." "We're both women, only because you saw me half naked? Come on." "Hm, maybe your right. Uhm, I just realised I neither said that I'd leave nor did I go home to bring any clothes or stuff with me.." "..Really? Lucky for you, you are as big as me so take a pullover out of the wardrobe and get to bed already, I'm freaking tired." Nikie looked at her with a surprised face. "What, are we married already?" She joked. "Very funny." Saerun replied with her cold expression. She finally took the pullover and decided to sleep in the same fashion as her, as it looked pretty comfortable, only a pullover and panties nothing more, nothing less, and it really was comforting. She layed into the bed. "Why do you have such a large bed?" "Because I've had the desire?!" She said with a sarcastic tone. "Now sleep already, good night." "Good night."

Author notes: So there's my first chapter of my sequel. I like the outcome. And the obvious romance here is actually centered to appeal to women. Yes this story is made for women. Because I wanted. But ofc the male persons can also enjoy it. It's just the romance that is centered for women. And the Lemon ofc. hue hue. I really am trying to make the lemon and romance appeal for women, I even researched ehm "porn for women" Don't judge me! I'm just tryharding here! And for the record. Nikie's breast is 75c (EU measure) and Saerun is 70c (Eu measure) Idk D is kinda too big, I mean its not fucking Ahri.


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings

Chapter 2 Feelings

Dzahlus brought peace to Runeterra, though nobody acknowledges it. The League of Legends still exist. It is seen as official sport. Technology is available but the traditions keep them from taking over. Only Zaun and Piltover are advanced, as usual. Electricity is available in the houses for light and utilities. But not very much has changed. Everyone still prefer swords and magic over the Guns of the future.

"Nikie, find me! I'm in another dimension..." "Dad?! DAD?!" "Nikie! Nikie!" The voice faded from her father's to Saerun's as she woke up from her dream. "Uh..what?" "Get up! I'm not gonna cook breakfast for you, you'll be helping for sure." She was standing infront of her with her arms crossed and her usual cold look. Still in her sleeping wear she walked to the kitchen. "Ughh.." Nikie stood up. "Mornin'." She said with a sleepy voice. "Mornin'." She got the expected cold reply. "Get over here and help me." "Yeah, sure." They set up the breakfast and sat down on the table to start eating.

"How was your sleep?" Saerun asked in a cold tone, giving off a weird feeling. -Hm must be her way of being her..- Nikie thought. "Fine..just had a weird dream." "How weird?" "Weird in like, vision. My father told me I should find him.." "Then let's find your father then." "That's...not really gonna work..." Saerun stopped for a second. "Oh, sorry to hear that." "Saerun...do you even know who I am?" "Why do you ask? Are you a princess or what." "No! My father is...Dzahlus the Archangel of Destruction." Saerun stopped and her fork fell on the table while she stared forwards. -So that's what those ninjas were about!- "I figured, those ninjas called you 'Archangel'" "Yeah...I'm his daughter...and I'm not proud of it...I don't want to be like my father." -Aha! So that explains her scared and shy behaviour.- "Trust me, we will somehow find your father, and I'm sure we'll also be able to lock away that demon." "Yeah, I hope we'll be good friends." Saerun started coughing. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to hear that going to me. Maybe we'll be good friends. Maybe even more.." She just realised she said that out loud. "You know like best friends." And she put on a fake smile. -That save..what the hell am I thinking about- She thought to herself. Nikie smiled back.

They finished breakfast and started to wash everything. Nikie went for a shower and Saerun was waiting for her to finish so she could shower herself. "Hurry up would ya." "Yes, I'm almost finish." Nikie stepped out and put some towels on and opened the door. She bumped into Saerun. "Sorry-." They looked at eachother. The cold blue eyes felt suddenly warm, and the black red eyes suddenly were cute. Nobody made a movement they were just staring. Thoughts racing throught their heads. Heart pumping blood through their whole body. Finally Nikie broke the staring contest. "Sorry, let me get out of the way." "Yeah, sure" Nikie went to the bedroom and realised she had no clothes to put on under the armor. -Damn! I need to ask her what I can wear.- Saerun was taking a nice and warm shower, she thought about the recent events. "I can't be falling for her right.." She shook her head. "I never thought that I'd ever have such feelings, even less for another woman..." She finished showering and went to the room where Nikie was sitting on the bed, with only towels on. "Is there something wrong?" "I...have no clothes." Saerun facepalmed. "Seems like we're going shopping today...you can have my clothes for this day." she let out an audible sight.

Now both were looking the same. brown jacket white clothes and black belts. "Hehe, partnerlook!" Nikie said smiling at Saerun. Saerun just gave her cold look to her. Nikies face turned into an annoyed frown and Saerun lift her shoulders and asked "What?". Nikie shook her head and said "Nothing." So they went shopping clothes for Nikie. "You could've just putten your armor over your clothes and leave the belts and the jacket." "Come on, what's so bad about us looking similar?" "Us looking similar." Nikie shook her head. They went back home to unload the clothes. She started to change her clothes so she could wear her armor. "Uhm, some privacy please." "Yeah, right." Saerun was thinking about her so she forgot that she was in the same room as her so she left the room. "Ouch, FUCK!" Saerun heard her exclaim, she knocked. "Is everything alright?" "Yeah yea-DAMNIT!" "What the hell is going on?" "Nothing I swear. OH COME OOOOON!" "Alright that's it I'm coming in. "NONONONO!" It was too late. Nikie was laying on the floor trying to put on her armor. She started bushing as she felt ashamed. "Why did you come in!?" "It sounded like you need help." "Ugh, that's embarassing." "I'll help you anyways or else this takes forever." Saerun lend her a hand and helped her put on her armor. At this moment she got to feel her curves. Nikie didn't realise that, yet. Saerun was completely doing that unaware of. She was just staring at her and feeling her. Until she reached at her ass. "Ahem. Saerun. I know I look good but that's no reason to be all over me...are you jealous?" "Huh, what? What the fuck no! Why should I be jealous." "Because your hands are all over me!" "God it's just getting worse every second!" Saerun exclaimed with an angry voice. "Why?...I'm not saying that I'm not enjoying it...?" Saerun looked at her. "Come on...just go on, I won't lie I like your curves too.." Their hands started to explore eachothers bodies. They came closer and closer. "Alright thats enough." Saerun commanded. "Alright." -Rather an anti-climax.- Nikie thought. -God pull your shit together Naturasci!- They finally got her armor on and got outside.


	3. Chapter 3 Where's my Daddy?

Chapter 3 Wheres my daddy?

"Ok, what were going to do next is find out what's with your father. Because only a clear heart can purge a demon." "Agreed. Where do we go?" "We'll need to find information about your fathers...'well location' you know like heaven or hell or some shit between" "Hmm..Riven...she was the girlfriend of Dzahlus. But she's dead, she committed suicide." "Damn, she must've loved him." "Yeah she sure did..." Nikie gave a gaze to Saerun. Saerun suddenly looked at her and Nikie turned away abruptly. "So...people who commit suicide mostly leave a letter or so behind. Did Riven have a house?" "No she lived at the institute of war with Dzahlus together." "I see, then let's go there." They searched the next carriage station and went to the Ionian bay. At the bay they searched a ship going to Demacia, since the IoW is right next to it.

"The boats going to take 1 day. So we got 1 room, together, since I want to save money." "Are you sure it's about the money?" Nikie asked in a slight and silent tone. "Excuse me?" "Huh?" "You said something about my money?" "No I didn't." "...Hmph whatever." The day went on and night time arrived. Time to sleep. -Oh god please not any weird moments this night please.- Saerun thought. They changed into their sleeping wear. Since yesterday they didn't bother to be half naked (with that meaning having only panties on without a bra(my ex kept doing that lol)) so they changed clothes in the same room. " 'night Nik." Nikie was surprised to get a nickname from her. "Night Saeri" -Saeri, sounds kinda cute...- She shook her head. -This woman is driving me crazy...- "Hey uhm about yesterday...when we tried to put on my armor and we uhh, took a closer look on our bodies...I hope I didn't offend you. But I'm sure I went to far yesterday so I wanted to apologi-" "It's ok. For the first time someone really appreciated my presence. I...kinda enjoyed it." "Yeah...me too." "Well, good night." "Good night." For the first time Nikie heard true emotion in Saerun's voice.

The next day came and they went through the crippled streets of Demacia. Rebuilding progressed very far. Only few houses were under construction. Nikie looked around and saw the construction progress. "So this destruction was my father." "Seems like it but they are rebuilding everything now. In the end, everything is peacefull, Noxus, Demacia, Ionia all have peace. Or well atleast they are not at war anymore." "Yes, but at what price..." Saerun saw her sad expression, and somehow it made her sad aswell, so she tried to cheer her up. "Hey, it's all getting better. Since then, we have electricity and technology. I don't know how he made something worse. Sacrifices just must be made, but they were made for the better." "...I hope leaving his daughter alone and letting her carry his burdens was worth it..." "..." Saerun turned Nikies head to her and looked her in the eyes. "Nik, please don't be sad...it's a shame that such a wonderfull person like you is depressed." Saerun spoke with emotion and that was rewarded with a hug from Nikie. "Ok...I'll try not to think about it too much."

As they arrived at the IoW they were denied access. "I'm sorry but you're not allowed in here." "What?!" Nikie exclaimed. "You better let us in, or else she'll just kill you." Saerun bluffed. The guards facial expression changed and Saerun shut his mouth. "Nuh uh. If I were you I'd better shut my mouth. She's the daughter of the Archangel...I'm pretty sure she'll handle everything you throw at her. You gettin' the picture?" The guard nodded and allowed their access. "Was that really necessary?" "I don't know but I can't stand these disgusted faces. I mean how can they put all of your father's sins on you?" "Hey what the hell are you doing here?!" Ezreal exclaimed. Everyone was now looking at them, at her, at Nikie. "Yeah, Archangel get out of here!" "You are not welcome here!" Everybody was shouting at them. Tears started dropping from Nikie. Saerun saw that and snapped. "HEY! What do you think you are doing?! Can't you see?! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! You put all of Dzahlus' sins on her?! Are you fucking retarded?! You are just too stupid to comprehend! Dzahlus brought us all peace at last! Nobody is at war anymore! And instead of thanking him you put him down as a monster, a demon?! You guys disgust me." Everyone was now silent, And Nikie stared at Saerun. "Come on let's go to the archsummoner, maybe he can still think straight." Saerun took her by the hand. Nikie was in complete awe about what Saerun just did for her. The feeling of her warm hand on hers felt like a dream. Every single pulse of her heart was felt. The heat emitting from Saerun, it felt like a sunrising for her. "Archsummoner." They bowed down infront of him. "I was awaiting you." "Who wouldn't. We need information about Dzahlus' location. Is he in hell? Or heaven? Or something between? Whatever it is we need to know." "Hmm. The legend of the archangel says, that when he succesfully manages to bring peace, he move on to the next Dimension. If not he will just destroy it, before it destroys itself." "So in which 'Dimension' is he now?" "He may be at the main dimension. It's the largest one. In that dimension all other dimensions are connected. Pieces from all other dimensions make an appearance in that one. But to get there...you must ask somebody with more knowledge about the world between worlds." "Malzahar or Kassadin..." Nikie said. "What's up with those?." "They are prophets of the void, they will know whats up with these dimensions and how to get there." "Alright then we are leaving now." "Good luck on your future endeavours." They bowed and left the institute. 

"So where to go?" Saerun asked. "Shurima desert. To the rupture to Icathia. Probably Malzahar will be somewhere there." "All right then that's our next destination. "Yeah...can we first go home? I need some rest." "Agreed. We need to pack some things for such a journey." "Saerun, I just wanted to thank you for what you all have did for me." Nikie was clearly blushing so she didn't looked at her directly but at the ground, but it didn't bother Saerun. "It's ok." Saerun for the first time gave of a real smile. They went back to the Demacian bay. A lot of people were gathered at the bay. A rock band was giving a concert there. "Weight of Sound is giving a concert here." Nikie said. "Good job detective. Let me guess you want to listen to it?" "Yup. Come on let's relax just a bit. I think you deserve it most." "Hm, you're right lets go to it." So the band went on playing a few songs then a song really touched Nikie. Imagine dragons - Demons (this song was the inspiration of the sequel). She was singing with the crowd as she was completely sunken in the music. Saerun looked at her, waving her arms and singing witch such passion and beauty. After that the last song of the concert started playing. Alex care - Too close Now this song touched Saerun. Now Nikie was watching her flowing with the music.

After the concert they went to the boat and left for Ionia.


	4. Chapter 4 It's time to give in, isn't it

Chapter 4 It's time to give in, isn't it?

They arrived at home and started to make some preparations for Shurima. Nikie just finished packing clothes. They agreed to leave tomorrow and to relax today. Saerun stepped inside the bedroom and approached Nikie from behind. She hugged her from behind and rest her head on her shoulder. "Saerun? Uhm is something wrong..?" Saerun gave no answer. Nikie started to get nervous. Her heart pumping like crazy, the heat coming from Nikie felt wonderfull. The touch of Saerun's hands on her stomach felt so well. Her head brushing to her hair as she rest her head on her shoulder. The scent of Saerun, paralysing her. Her breath leaving shocks on her skin. "Saerun..." Saerun made up her mind on the boat. She let go and turned her around. Looking into their eyes Saerun held Nikie's hands. "It feels like I came just too close to love you.." Saerun said singing. Both hearts pumped like crazy. Nervousness leaving sweaty perls on their skins. Every touch left the skin burning. "Saerun I..." Their heads came closer. They were holding their hands like they were leaning against a wall. Their lips were longing for eachother. After what felt like an eternity, they touched. Shocks went through their spines. Nothing ever felt so good, nothing will ever feel so good in their lives. -I'm kissing a woman...- Saerun thought to herself. The kiss lasted forever. After a while they broke the kiss and started to explore eachothers bodies again. Their foreheads connected and the stared into eachothers eyes. Nikie never saw such a beautifull expression from Saerun. Eyes completely happy, in love, she was visibly blushing.

They fell on the bed and started intensively kissing. Saerun's tongue dominated Nikie and she explored her mouth was very hot. -So hot...must be the half dragon in her.- She appreciated the heat of Nikie. Saerun was ontop and she broke the kiss and kneeled on her (not literally she like stood up but still on her knees, idk how to explain that.) She took of her bra infront of Nikie, which then moved her hands to caress her breasts. The hot hands of Nikie caressing her breast felt wonderfull. She started to slightly moan, giving a shy smile, with her blush taintig her cheeks red. It was so cute for Nikie, it just melted her heart, she wanted to see more. So she started suckling and massaging her breasts and nipples. Achieving her goal, Saerun also wanted to pleasure Nikie. She started with taking off Nikies bra, doing the same pleasure to her as she did to Saerun. Nikie was smiling within the moans, as she was so happy, just like Saerun, but she still gave of a normal "pleasured" expression as a woman usually did, unlike Saerun that gave of a smile with a blush everytime she moaned. Saerun did the next step and started trailing downwards. She took of Nikie's panties and waited for the nod to continue. Nikie felt the cool breeze on her wet womanhood as she nodded for more pleasure. Saerun started with playing her clitoris, giving nice and subtle moans of Nikie. She then continued by rubbing her pussy completely, which intensifie her pleasure. She started licking her and fingering, completely leaving Nikie in a sea of pleasure. Nikie was moaning uncontrollably and Saerun was ejoying and being turned on by that. So she decided to masturbate while pleasuring her. The moans grew louder and louder as pressure started building up in her. She grabbed Saerun by the hair. "Ahh, yes please...I'm gonna cum!" Her moans giving her a thrill she did her bidding and made her cum. Liquid started dripping out of her and Saerun drank it all, it was very hot and tasted similar to roses. "I'm cumming!" Nikie started spasming a bit and let off a loud moan, grabbing onto the bed with all the power she could as she shock of pleasure went through her body.

"Saerun...now it's your turn." She flipped her around and put off her panties. Rubbing her clit, Saerun moaned with her distinct smile. Trying her best to pleasure Saerun for what she did to her, she licked, sucked and fingered all she could. Saerun's moans became louder. "I'm cumming!" She exclaimed, at the point of climax she left off a loud moan with a wide smile, eyes open with bliss, her cheeks red of blush, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She drank all the liquid that came from her, it tasted almost like vanilla. Both were very exhausted but they did go on. "I want you now Saerun." "Then come here." They started moving together until their womanhoods connected, both leaving a moan of pleasure at the contact. They started rubbing on eachother and caressing their breasts. "Ahh, hnn, I'm gonna cum again.." "Ahh, mmmh yes...me too." They started rubbing intense and then they reached their climax. Both moaning at the pleasure induced by their loved ones. Saerun with her distinct expression completely melted Nikies heart as she collapsed. Panting heavily she tried to cover themselves in the blanket and fell unconscious.


End file.
